Trick or Treat
by Robocracy
Summary: A seasonal drabble: Pretty self explanatory. Trick or treating is involved... I may end up continuing it at some stage but for now, have a short chapter one! R&R's are good for lifeee.


Mask, check.

Basket, check.

Inordinate amount of sweets in case of door-slammed-in-face-of-26-year-old trick-or-treater scenario, check.

All that was left for him to do was put on his only pair of worn out trainers and head out into the night. For an October evening, the weather was pleasant but this thought provided little comfort as he stifled shivers beneath a loose cotton shirt. He shuffled down the street in his normal fashion (hands in pockets, slouching to rival Quasimodo) and from this point he could start to recognise the houses leading up to his destination. He had insisted Watari stay behind in the car, instead choosing to sneak up on his prey, hoping his good-natured side would make him want to open the door to strangers on this of all nights, he could just see the plastered look of elation on his face now.

His fascination of the boy had not ceased since the day and hour they'd met. He remembered his father introducing him, his prodigy. The fake-modesty he exuded furthered his interest, a show for the team to maintain his 'perfect' image but surely he had not thought that _he_ could be fooled by such obvious methods? Part of him wondered if perhaps it was an inside joke for the genii in the room. Cruel, definitely some sort of superiority syndrome but still, interesting.

He had almost reached the house by the time he'd removed himself from his reminiscence so he placed the mask over his face and knocked twice on the front door. The plastered look of elation appeared and he knew his disguise was at least thus far successful. "Trick or treat, Raito-kun."

"Oh, a trick-or-treater! What can I get you? How about an apple~?" Maybe he was less successful than originally thought. Well, he had one thing left up his sleeve.

"If Raito-kun refuses to give what is customary on Halloween, then I will give a suitably customary punishment." Digging into his basket he retrieved a box of six eggs. "Checkmate."

"I wonder, Ryuuzaki, what exactly do you intend to do with those?"

"I believe I throw them at your house."

"You realise that this may be my home, but it is also that of Yagami Soichiro?"

"I am fully acquainted with both."

"Then you surely also realise that egging the home of the Chief of Police is probably not the most ingenious of ideas?"

"I doubt, somehow, that if you told your father that L egged your house, he would be more inclined to believe you than to find a therapist for his delusional son. After all, the three greatest detectives in the world do not make a habit of vandalism. They stand for justice, Raito-kun." Light sighed, not really bothering (or admitting to himself that he wasn't able) to find fault with his argument.

"We have no sweets here, Ryuuzaki. There are many other houses on this street which could give you all the candy you wanted."

"You're lying, Raito-kun. Your left shoulder twitches when you lie." Light turned his indifferent gaze to glance at his thoroughly non-twitching shoulder.

"No it doesn't."

"If Raito-kun was not lying then why would he check to see if his shoulder twitched?"

"So what if I _am_ lying? Do I disappoint you? Had you thought I was a criminal mastermind incapable of succumbing to such simple methods?"

"No, I was just wondering when Raito-kun became so gullible."

"I am not gullible!"

"And irritable."

"I'm not irritable!"

"And defensive."

"Shut up."

"And ineloquent."

"Why are you here, Ryuuzaki?"

"It's Halloween. It's customary to-"

"No, I asked why _you_ are _here_."

"Is there something wrong with a friend visiting another on a national holiday?"

"Is there something wrong with your ability to answer a question asked to you? More than once?" As one nonchalant look met another, an epiphany rang through the air. "Wait, you didn't come for sociological or psychological purposes, did you? I'm just the only thing close to a friend you have and you were _lonely_, weren't you?" The strangely biting tone made the detective cringe as he turned to leave.

"I merely came to observe a holiday. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Yagami-kun."

"Ryuuzaki-"

"Goodnight, Yagami-kun. Happy Halloween."

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Mm?"

"Why were you here?"

"I've never been trick-or-treating before, Raito-kun."

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

A/N.

I know, I know, where have I been!?!?1WHAEKJHWAkldsdfwJSLsJSL

Answer, trapped in writer's block land. Also trapped in death note, I-can't-write-bleach-at-all land.

I'm sorry. But good news, I've been referred! So maybe they'll give me drugs to make me not procrastinate to the point of death. If they've invented any... which they haven't... -_-

So, have a happy halloween present. 700 odd words of pointless drabble tiems I wrote in a very short period of time. Who knows? Maybe I'll continue it.

I kinda want to.

Oh well.

We'll see.

:]


End file.
